Ultimecian Dawn
by Aelysa
Summary: Ultimecia and Sephiroth... Squall reappearing after a 20 years absence... love, lust, secrets and betrayal, What would happen if? Updated for the first time in five years.
1. A Lonely Man and a Reunion

Chapter 1: A Lonely Man and a Reunion  
20 years after the defeat of Ultimecia

Squall woke up to a gray dawn on his remote island west of  
Trabia. He went and lit a fire in his woodstove that sat in the  
corner of his small two-room cabin. _Just another day in  
paradise_. He thought grimly to himself.

Squall made himself a meager breakfast of wild oats and  
blackberry with dandelion tea. He ate at his rough-hewn table  
sitting on a chair he'd fashioned out of a hollow stump.

After his meal, Squall pulled on a coat. He walked out of  
his humble abode into the misty woods and started his  
descent down a steep mountain path to the beach far below.

At the beach Squall kept another building he halfheartedly  
called his boathouse. He kept the boat he'd used to escape to  
the island as well as makeshift fishing gear. Squall went  
fishing almost everyday but he never touched the boat. It was  
not like he ever wanted to leave his little island anyway. He  
was much too used to the solitude.

Squall got out his fishing pole, shovel and worm can. As  
was his custom he dug for worms in the soft mud at the edge  
of the forest. When his can was full, Squall went to his favorite  
shoreline boulder to fish and reflect.

Squall never caught much but it was enough for him to live  
on along with the animals he hunted and the plants he  
gathered. Squall had survived twenty years alone on the  
island, he figured he could live another twenty, maybe thirty,  
forty or even fifty years. If his self-imposed loneliness didn't kill  
him first.

_Just another day in paradise._ Squall thought again. _No one  
here but me._ He gazed out to sea expecting to see the usual  
empty waters. But something along the gray horizon caught  
his eye. Something was moving towards him. It was a boat.  
Squall was riveted to the sight. He'd cut himself off from  
human contact for so long. As the vessel drew closer; Squall  
heard someone call his name. His whole body tensed as he  
realized who it was. It was his old friend Zell Dincht.

Squall couldn't believe it. After all this time someone had  
found him. After all he'd done to disappear without a trace, he  
had been discovered! Squall was both angry and afraid but he  
raised his arm in greeting anyway. _What the hell_? He thought,   
_Zell can't make me leave anyway._

"Squall? Squall Leonhart-Loire?" Zell pulled up closer to  
the shore. He reached the shallows, threw down his anchor  
and started wading through the water towards Squall.

"Man oh man! Squall! It really is you! I thought it was your  
ghost! Wow man! After all these years you're not dead after  
all!" Zell reached the shore and walked towards Squall.

"Whatever," mumbled Squall. Zell was older. Not like he  
remembered him at all. But Squall supposed he didn't look  
like what Zell remembered either.

"Same old Squall!" laughed Zell.

"Hmm same old Zell! You haven't changed a bit! Well you  
look older but uh you know..."

"Don't we all?" Zell laughed again but then his face turned  
cloudy, "Damn it Squall! I've wasted twenty years of my life   
searching for you! Why the hell did you leave!"

"I can explain but it's a long story," Squall avoided looking  
Zell in the eye.

"I've got time to hear it. Hell, I've spent twenty years looking  
for you, I can spare another twenty listening to you explain  
yourself!"

Squall choked out a bitter laugh, "I don't think it'll take quite  
that long," he started walking towards his boathouse and  
motioned for Zell to follow.

"Did you build this, Squall?" Zell gazed at the crude  
structure.

"No it was here when I arrived," Squall opened the door and  
placed his fishing gear inside and shut the splintered door  
again.

"Zell, it's a long way up! You sure you're up to it?" Squall   
pointed at the beaten path he'd traveled that morning.

Zell glanced upwards to the top of the mountain, "Squall, I'll  
do anything to hear you speak at this point! Man it is so good to  
have finally found you! It's been so long!"

And so up the hill they started. Squall didn't say much on the way to his cabin. His mind was racing too fast. _How in the hell did Zell find me? And what am I going to do now? _He heard Zell stop behind him and he whirled around.

Zell was gasping for breath "Sorry! I'm not used to this  
much exercise!"

Squall nodded curtly, "We're almost there anyway."

Soon enough Squall's cabin appeared in view.

He turned to Zell, "In case you're wondering I didn't build  
this cabin either. But some of the furniture I did."

Zell bobbed his head in response, he was too tired to do  
much else.

Squall opened the door and strode inside. Zell leaned  
cautiously against the doorjamb.

When Zell had caught his breath, he stepped inside," Man,  
Squall! I can't believe you've lived here for twenty years! Was  
there anyone here when you got here?"

"It was empty...but I found a journal belonging to the former  
resident who lived in solitude here too. Sometime you should  
read it. For now let's get some lunch," Squall threw some potatoes in  
the hot coals of the stove and got out some jerky and dried fruit.

When he was done eating, Zell sat staring at Squall.

Squall was annoyed, "What're you looking at?"

"Sorry man! It's like you came back from the dead!" Zell  
seemed flustered.

"Is that what everyone thinks? That I'm dead?"

Zell shrugged, "You tell me why you're here first and then I'll  
give you the news from home. C'mon Squall! Why'd you  
leave?"

Squall sighed, "Ok you asked for it! Here goes nothing...  
After we came home victors and everyone treated us like  
heroes. I didn't feel like I deserved it. You know, the love and  
attention of you guys and everyone and um then Laguna told  
me about ah how sorry he was since he'd never been there for  
me when I was a kid and how much Raine my mother had  
loved me. He wanted us to get to know each other better and  
I'd gone so long hating him and thinking he was a pompous  
jerk and well then he wanted a father-son relationship. And  
deep inside, I'd always wanted something like that but Zell, I  
was so scared. I was scared he'd leave me too and I'd be  
alone again. I was scared all of you were going to abandon  
me."  
Zell clapped a hand on Squall's shoulder, "We were your   
friends! We never would have bailed on you but you ditched   
us!"

Squall groaned, "I know, Zell! And I'm sorry now! Sorrier  
than you'll ever know but t damn everything seemed like it was  
on my shoulders at once and I didn't know what else to do!  
And then there was Rinoa..."

Zell's face was void of emotion, "And what happened with  
Rinoa? She told me her side. Now I'd like to hear yours."

Squall felt betrayed, "She told you? I...ah...well that night  
Rinoa and I became lovers. She'd tried to before but that night I   
was finally ready. I wanted her so much. She was so   
beautiful. I'd pushed her away so many times before but not   
that night... And then she told me about Seifer.."

Zell was surprised, "You mean you didn't know?  
Remember Galbadia when we met Irvine? She told us about  
Seifer. She was sweet sixteen and in love."

"Yeah well I didn't know they were lovers until that night  
when Rinoa and I were together and she said 'Squall as much  
as I wish you were the first... but you're not... Seifer and I were  
lovers but I'm so sorry and I regret it so much!' She started  
crying and I told her it didn't matter about Seifer. I thought I  
meant it but later in the night I woke up with her in my arms.  
And I was angry. Not with Rinoa. With Seifer. With myself for  
hating Seifer so much but the image of he and Rinoa together  
was too much for me to bear. I panicked. Everything was  
crashing all around me. I ran. I stole a boat and I ended up  
here..."

"And you've been here for twenty years... Squall I don't know  
what to say. You gotta know that none of what happened was  
your fault and we were all there to help you."

"I know that now Zell.. So do you think you could tell me  
what I've missed?"

Zell laughed shakily, "Hey what are friends for?"


	2. Missing Pieces

Chapter 2: Missing Pieces

Zell was silent for a moment, "So where do you want me to start?"

"The day I left... When you all found out I was gone..." Squall stated bluntly.

"The beginning a good a place as any to start. Ok Rinoa obviously knew you were gone first before everyone. She just didn't know how gone..." Flashback: 20 years ago  
(Rinoa and Zell are talking)  
Rinoa: Um Zell have you seen Squall this morning?  
Zell: Not yet... Rinoa what's wrong?   
Rinoa: Zell! No one's seen Squall! He's disappeared!  
Zell: C'mon Rinoa he's gotta be around here someplace!  
Rinoa_(crying)_: No Zell! Cid's already got the search parties going!  
Zell: What the frickin' hell!?!?

Zell let Squall absorb the story before he continued, "We searched for a month. People said you were dead. Cid called off the search parties. It was too costly but he assigned me to the specific job of looking for you. My title was officially Balamb Garden World Liaison but Cid and I had a silent agreement that I was supposed to keep looking for you. You'd been gone two months the day I left for my first liaison assignment.

Flashback: 20 years ago  
_(Zell is at the Dincht house in Balamb packing his bags when  
a nervous Rinoa walks in wearing a hooded cape.)_   
Rinoa: Hi Zell. Do you have a moment?  
Zell: Well I'm kind of busy but for you Rinoa I can spare some time. Wassup?  
Rinoa: I'm kind of embarrassed to say this but I'm scared and I've got to tell someone and I didn't know where else to turn...  
Zell: Ok shoot.  
Rinoa _(takes a deep breath)_:All right... I'm pregnant. With Squall's baby.  
Zell: Whoa!  
_(Rinoa starts crying and Zell walks over and enfolds her in his arms)_   
Zell: Shh! Shh! It's ok Rinoa! I'm going to find him and bring him back to you. No matter what happens I promise you I will find Squall but remember you will never be alone. Now I want you to go somewhere safe. Selphie or Quistis could help you  
or your father in Deling City. Please go to them and they'll take care of you while I'm gone.  
_(Rinoa nods)_

Squall's mouth fell open, "I'm a father? Zell you gotta tell me about him! Her? What're they like? Are they safe? Happy? C'mon Zell!"

Zell rolled his eyes, "I'm getting there so calm down ok! So anyway a year later my travels took me to Trabia. Close to here... Selphie and Irvine were there. They'd been assigned to rebuild Trabia Garden and they were overseeing construction and helping out Selphie's old friends. I stopped by for a visit.

Flashback: 19 years ago  
_(Zell arrives at Trabia and sees Irvine and Selphie working. He cries out to them)_  
Zell: Hey strangers!   
Selphie_ (squealing)_: Zell!  
Irvine: Hi Zell. How are you?  
Zell: Great! Great! This place looks great! Selphie: Yeah everyone's been working so hard! So Zell what about you? How's the search for Squall going?  
Irvine: We haven't heard from you for a while. We've been curious.  
Zell: No luck. I can't spend as much time as I'd like searching. Jobs like this one checking on the Trabia progress keep me busy. Hey could you tell me about Rinoa? I've been worried.  
_(Selphie and Irvine's expressions both turn grim)  
_Zell: What! What is it? She's not dead is she? Is the baby ok?  
Selphie: No she's alive...  
Irvine: Zell, I guess I'm just going to come right out and say it: She married Seifer.  
Zell: What the hell? No oh man no! Why?  
Selphie: She was desperate I guess. You'd have to ask her why she wouldn't tell us.  
Zell: What about the baby?  
Irvine: The baby... Squall's baby... She's fine... She's beautiful... Rinoa named her after Julia and Raine.. Her name is Juliane  
Selphie: I don't trust Seifer but Rinoa claims everything's ok. She's pregnant again. And there's talk of Seifer reopening Galbadia Garden as the permanent headmaster but I suppose as Garden Liaison you already knew that.   
Zell: Yeah but I sure as hell didn't know about him marrying Rinoa man!  
Irvine: Days like this I really hate Squall for leaving.  
Zell: Yeah damn you Squall! Curse you for leaving.

Squall had buried his head in his hands at this point, "You guys really hate me?"  
Zell folded his hands behind his head, "Yeah but only because we missed you so much."  
"I'm no better than Laguna or Seifer! I have become everything I hate!" Squall moaned. "I shouldn't have left! I've ruined everything!"  
"Lemme continue... Ok it turned out Seifer was a real jerk no matter what Rinoa insisted. But none of us could interfere. Seifer hated us and Rinoa was too proud and scared to admit anything was wrong. I saw her once briefly when Seifer Junior  
was born."

Flashback: 18 Years Ago  
Zell: Hi Seifer I have a present for your son and Rinoa.  
Seifer: Ok you can go in for a moment.  
Rinoa: Zell... have you seen Seifer Jr.? He looks just like Seifer.  
Zell: Oh Rinoa you don't sound happy about it...  
Rinoa: I'm not but I am resigned! I should just forget about Squall! This is my life now: Seifer, our son, Galbadia...  
Zell: What about Juliane? She's part of your life now too.  
Rinoa: I know but Seifer hates her. I do my best. She's my baby too but now I have Seifer Jr. to worry about.  
Seifer: You'd better go now Zell!  
Zell: Whatever!  
_(While Seifer's back is turned Rinoa mouths the words 'Squall  
always said that' to Zell. He nods to her and leaves)_

"Oh Squall," Zell remarked sadly, "It was like she was a living dead woman. Seifer had stolen all the light from her heart. I didn't see her much after that. At least not until Irvine and Selphie's wedding."

Flashback:13 Years Ago  
Selphie: It's a beautiful day for our wedding! I was so afraid it was gonna rain.  
Irvine: Yeah it sure is perfect.   
Zell: You guys got lucky. So you never did tell me who all's coming?  
Selphie: Well everyone from Trabia and Balamb.   
Irvine: Quistis, Ellone, Cid, Edea,...  
Selphie: Xu, Nida...  
Irvine: Caraway, Laguna, Kiros, Ward,...  
Selphie: Dr. Odine, the moombas...  
Irvine: Martine... well basically everyone we know or have met will be there.  
Zell: No! Not everyone! One person was notably missing from that list!  
Irvine: Oh Squall? Well he'll be in our hearts today.  
Zell: NO! Not Squall! Damn it! Rinoa!  
Selphie: Oh we invited her but Seifer might not let her come.

Zell scratched his head, "Rinoa and Seifer were there. Poor Rinoa was worn out and tired and Seifer was ruder and cruder than ever. Their three sons Seifer 2, Manon and Amon were brats. But Juliane was an angel. Caraway and Laguna both agreed that she looked like Julia but that she had your eyes. She sat on my lap and I promised her the same thing I had promised Rinoa. That I'd find you no matter what. She knew you were her daddy. Seifer made sure she knew that. He hated her so much for being yours."

Squall shook his head, "I hate Seifer so much right now but I think I hate myself even more."

Zell said nothing, "Shortly after that I went to Balamb on vacation as I periodically did to see my family and girlfriend. You guys all called her the pigtail girl but her name was Sierra. Little did I know that would be my last vacation for a long time."

Flashback: 12 years ago  
_(Zell and Sierra are swimming in the moonlight) _  
Sierra: Zell I wish it could always be like this... me and you together.  
Zell: I've been meaning to talk to you about that.   
Sierra: Really? I hope you're going to tell me you're going to get a job closer to home so we can see each other more. I miss you when you're away from me.  
Zell: I have something better in mind!  
Sierra: And what might that be?  
Zell: How would you like to see the world? I wanna take you with me. I never want to leave you behind again. Whaddaya say? We could get married and travel in style!  
Sierra: Zell, I would be honored to be your wife. I want to be with you always. I love you Zell!  
_(They hold each other close and kiss them she swims away)_  
Zell: Hey where're you going?  
Sierra: Oh I just want to dive off the dock!  
Zell: Ok but be careful! People throw garbage down there and seaweed is growing wild!  
Sierra: Zell you always say that! I've jumped off these docks plenty of times and nothing's ever happened to me! It's perfectly safe!  
Zell: Ok just looking out for you!

Zell was crying when he told Squall what happened next, "She went over and dove off the edge. She didn't surface right away but I knew sometimes she liked to swim underwater. But I knew an instant later that something was wrong. I swam over but it was too late. She'd hit her head on a concrete block and I couldn't save her..."

Squall wasn't sure how to approach the moment, "It's ok, Zell you don't have to continue."

Zell shook his head, "There's a little more I want to tell you...  
About Juliane..."

Flashback: 5 years ago  
_(Deling City)_  
Juliane: Uncle Zell!  
Zell: Hey little princess you sure are growing up!  
Juliane: I'm fourteen now.  
Zell: I see you're visiting Grandpa...  
Juliane: Yeah Seifer didn't want me to but Mama put her foot down and said I was going.  
Caraway: Juliane's a good girl unlike her younger brothers. They never come to see me.  
Juliane: Poor Mama is sick again and they are so horrid to her!  
Zell: I wish Squall hadn't left...  
Juliane: My father... Would he have taken care of Mama?   
Zell: Yeah she wouldn't always be sick like this!  
Caraway: I wish I could help but Rinoa says she's fine and...  
Zell: Yeah Seifer's such an ass...  
Juliane: I'll protect Mama I promise!

Zell looked disheartened by the memory, "Rinoa begged us all not to interfere and we all gave in to appease her... But it was so hard not to want to kill Seifer..."

Flashback:3 years ago  
_(A shop in a new city called Centra City)_  
Zell: Excuse me?  
Rinoa: Oh? Zell? You startled me!  
Juliane: Um.. hi Uncle Zell.  
Zell: Rinoa how are you? You don't look well...  
Rinoa: I'm fine Zell! Honestly all of you worry way too much! Seifer takes very good care of me!  
Zell: Alright Rinoa but you look like hell. So you know I don't believe you!  
Rinoa: Zell...  
Zell: Well if you ever decide you need me; I'm there for you! A lot of people are, Rinoa! All you ever have to do is ask...  
Rinoa: It's alright! Things are fine! Tell him Juliane!  
Juliane: Uh sure whatever mama...  
Rinoa: Well anyway we've got to go!

Zell swallowed, "Man Squall I don't know how she could stand being with Seifer for so many years. It broke my heart to see her like that. Seifer did his best to keep Juliane down but he couldn't back her into a corner...

Flashback: Esthar Garden 1 year ago  
_(Quistis is the headmaster of the relatively new Garden. She is in her office sitting at her desk. Zell is leaning against a counter and Laguna is staring out the window. Juliane walks in)_  
Juliane: You wanted to see me, Aunt Quistis?  
Quistis: Yes about your SeeD exams. You've worked so hard  
on your home study course that it was nearly impossible to tell  
you weren't in school...  
Zell: Yeah especially since the only school you ever attended  
was Seifer's...  
Juliane: So tell me. Did I pass?  
Quistis: As a matter of fact... Yes you did!  
Juliane: Yay! Did you hear that Grandpa Laguna? I'm a SeeD!  
Laguna: Congratulations!   
Zell: Way to go Juliane! I bet Squall would be so proud of you!

"I wish I'd been there," Squall softly remarked.

"Regret? Now there's a step in the right direction, Squall. Now let me finish."

Flashback: Balamb Garden 2 months ago  
Cid: Listen Zell it's been so long since you had a vacation and I was thinking you ought to take a break...  
Zell: Aw man you know how I feel about vacations...   
Cid: No Zell I insist. You're going to wear yourself out if you don't take some time to rest. Besides I'm starting to doubt we'll ever find Squall.  
Edea: Yes Zell you really should go.   
Zell: All right I'll try to arrange it...

"A month ago I took a leave of absence. First I stopped by Trabia Garden to see Selphie and Irvine."

Flashback 1 week ago  
Irvine: It's good to see you taking some time off, Zell.   
Selphie: So where're you heading?  
Zell: I'm going to rent a boat and explore the northern islands a bit. And I'm going to decide how to let go of my search for Squall.  
Selphie: I think it's time we all let go of him.  
Irvine: Maybe a memorial service when you get back?  
Zell: Yeah maybe...

"It's crazy Squall but after all these years of looking nonstop for you I find you on a vacation..."

Squall nodded, "Crazy...yeah Zell I don't think I can stay   
here any longer! Not after everything you've said."

Zell smiled, "Are you sure? You've been her for so long."

"And I've been a selfish jerk for too long! Is it too late for me  
to make amends?"

"You never know... Well we'll leave in the morning!"

"Oh yeah and sometime I'd like to show you the journal."

Zell was confused, "What journal? Oh you mean the one left  
here by a former occupant? Well if you think it's important take  
it with us when we leave. Now let's get some rest I want to get   
an early start."


	3. :

ud3 Chapter 3 

Headmistress Selphie Kinneas stared out the window of   
her spacious office window wishing it would snow. For Trabia   
there had been surprisingly little that year. Even at the age of   
37 Selphie still loved snow like a little girl and got almost   
excited about it as her own daughters or any of the other   
children at Trabia Garden. She wondered how Zell's vacation   
was going and thought with some reluctance that she might   
start planning a memorial for Squall. The twenty year   
anniversery of his appearance was coming up. Actually it was   
tomorrow she remembered with dismay.   
A baby's fussing pulled her out of her thoughts and Selphie   
went into the next room to rescue her five month old son Gavin   
from his crib.   
"Ok baby," she crooned softly, "It's dinner time. Let's go find   
Daddy so we can all eat together."   
The baby cheered up immediately when she lifted him and   
clutched him to her chest. With that Selphie made her way to   
the elevator and went to down to the main floor.   
The hallways were fairly empty which was not too unusual   
for early evenings at Trabia Garden. Everyone was probably in   
the cafeteria, Selphie said to herself.   
Selphie loved the way Trabia Garden had been restored   
after the Galbadian missles had destroyed it all those years   
before. The new school was much better than the old one and   
that gave Selphie much satisfaction in thinking about it. All the   
instructors and staff with exception of Irvine were people who   
had survived the destruction and helped to rebuild the Garden.   
The cafeteria was noisy and crowded but the happy chaos   
was the kind of noise and it gladdened Selphie's heart to hear   
it. She walked past students who hugged and greeted her   
towards where Irvine was lecturing a group of students.   
"You guys had better remember there's a test tomorrow,"   
Irvine was saying.   
"But Instructor Kinneas!" whined the kids.   
"No buts about it! You guys have SeeD exams coming up   
and I want you all to be ready for them! Is that clear? Mena?   
Vaughn? Skot? Aurora?" Irvine looked at each one of them in   
turn as he spoke.   
Skot pleaded, "C'mon Instructor! We were out on the   
playground playing basketball before dinner and it felt like   
snow out there! It hasn't snowed in like forever ya know and ya   
know we could never concentrate if it snowed!"   
Irvine adamantly repeated, "Test tomorrow! No matter   
what!"   
The kids walked off grumbling under their breath and Irvine   
shook his head as he watched them go.   
Selphie walked up behind him and slipped her free arm   
around his waist, "Aww but Instructor Kinneas it might snow   
tomorrow, " she laughed, "Oh Irvine they're just kids. Snow's a   
big deal to them."   
"Selphie, I'm just worried about their grades so are a lot of   
instructors. Those four punks are nothing but trouble!" Irvine   
insisted.   
"Even so don't you remember being their age?" Selphie let   
go of his waist and handed him the squirming baby.   
Irvine reached for him, "Yeah but I was exactly like those   
kids. I wanted to have fun and I paid for it later when I had to   
bust my butt to make SeeD!"   
They were interrupted by the squealing voice of their eight   
year old daughter Kaeli, "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what? It's   
snowing! Instructor Felns said it was!"   
Irvine groaned and Kaeli asked, "What's wrong Daddy?"   
Selphie answered for him, "Daddy doesn't like snow very   
much honey."   
Kaeli giggled, "Silly Daddy! Snow is great and lotsa fun!"   
Irvine patted her on the head with his free hand, "Sure it is   
punkin but don't you go out and play in it tonight! You'll get   
sick."   
Kaeli frowned, "Ok Daddy... But I'm gonna go find Allie and   
tell her about the snow!" referring to her 12 year old sister.   
The students were all running out of the cafeteria,   
presumably to go look out of windows at the snow.   
Irvine sank into a chair, "I suppose classes will be   
cancelled tomorrow," he remarked drily.   
"Aw Irvine it's the first snow of the season. You know we   
always cancel classes every year for this," Selphie sat down   
next to him.   
"And every year I get annoyed," grumble Irvine, "You and   
your silly traditions."   
The following morning was laid back. It would snow many   
more times during a Trabia winter and sometimes through the   
rest of the year. But summer had been unusually long that year   
and the first snow was always special.   
Irvine wasn't sure where Selphie was that afternoon but he   
bundled up the baby in a snowsuit and took him outside.   
Maybe Selphie was out there or maybe she'd join them.   
He crouched down with Gavin in his arms, "See son? This   
is snow. It's yucky and it's cold but your mommy loves it so we   
have to pretend we do too. Don't tell anyone we're faking it. It's   
our little secret ok?"   
So engrossed in his son was Irvine that he did not see Zell   
and Squall walk through the gates. But Selphie had come up   
behind him and she spotted Zell and Squall right away.   
"Zell! Who's that with you? Oh my it's Squall isn't it?   
Squall?" Selphie ran to him and threw herself into his arms.   
"Squall...twenty years... it's really you?" Selphie sobbed   
against his shoulder and Squall gingerly wrapped his arms   
around her. It had been so long since he'd felt a woman's body   
in his arms, so long since he'd touched another human that he   
was a little nervous.   
"It's really me Selphie... Zell told me everything... I'm going   
to help Rinoa... she'll leave Seifer and I'm so sorry I left..."   
Squall thought Selphie looked a little confused but he couldn't   
be too sure because at that moment kids came screaming in   
terror.   
"Headmistress! MONSTERS! Skot's been attacked by   
monsters!" shrieked the horrified kids.   
Selphie immediately sprang into action, "Ok all Instructor   
secure the Garden! Get the students inside! Mena and   
Vaughn take Skot to the infirmary! Aurora you take Gavin inside   
give him to Kaeli or Allie! All SeeDs make sure the younger   
children are safe! And no one leaves the Garden or enters it   
other than students and faculty until I give the go ahead! Irvine,   
Zell and Squall I know it's been a long time since we fought   
together but get your weapons and lets get to that forest!"   
It was a hexadragon. Ugly and menacing it leered at them.   
Squall's gunblade wasn't working so good after years of   
disuse. But then his companions weren't doing so well either.   
Zell was still trying to keep up his superhero image but even   
his trusty Ergheiz-clad fists weren't doing so well. Without   
gaurdian forces junctioned they were toast.   
Or so they all thought. Selphie was sprawled on the   
ground vomiting when she started to glow an odd pink light.   
The pink light shot through Irvine, Zell and Squall and they felt   
the strength returning to their bodies. The three of them   
watched stunned as Selphie struggled to her feet. Her arms   
were raised into the air and rainbow lasers shot out of her   
wrists, the rainbows formed an arch above the hexadragon's   
head. Pink clouds enveloped the monster and an angelic   
woman appeared in the middle. She looked oddly like Selphie   
and she raised her own arms and a rainbow cage encircled   
the monster. Suddent a pink pist covered everything and when   
it cleared the monster was gone and Selphie lay moaning on   
the ground.   
Irvine helped her to her feet, "Sefie what was that?"   
"I--I don't know exactly. I got weak enough to use my limit   
break and something called an Aeris Rainbow appeared in my   
slot..." Selphie was still weak. Whatever the limit break had   
done to heal Zell, Squall and Irvine it had not healed Selphie.   
Her body slumped against Irvine.   
Irvine picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "Let's get   
back to the Garden!"   
At the Garden, Irvine ordered Zell to take Squall to the guest   
quarters so they could clean up and Zell could find Squall   
some clothes other than the deerskin rags he'd made himself.   
Irvine meanwhile would take care of Selphie and make sure   
the Garden was safe.   
The guest quarters was a long dormitory kept for sports   
teams, family, friends, students and staff or any other assorted   
visitors. Squall felt uneasy in such a civilised place and even   
more uneasy when he looked at his scruffy self in a mirror.   
Zell noticed him, "Hit the showers pal! Hot water'll feel   
good after twenty years of washing in cold ocean or   
streamwater or whatever you've been doing."   
Zell was right, Squall thought as the hot water hit his body,   
Soap felt good too. Better than the sand he'd used on the   
island.   
It also felt good to shave with a real razor rather   
` Presently Irvine returned arm in arm with Selphie. She   
carried the baby Squall had seen earlier. A little girl rode   
piggyback with her arms around Irvine's neck and and older girl   
clung to his hand.   
It struck Squall then how much Irvine and Selphie loved   
each other and their children. The had changed so much from   
the annoying Selphie and sleazy Irvine that Squall   
remembered.   
` Thoughts flew unbidden to Squall's mind. Could this have   
been me and Rinoa if I had stayed? Will I ever fit in this world   
again with these people I left so long ago? Then he noticed   
Irvine was speaking to him.   
"These are our children: Allie, she's twelve," Irvine   
indicated the girl clinging shyly to his hand, "Kaeli, she's eight,"   
the piggyback girl giggled and Squall noticed how much she   
resembled Selphie, "And the baby is Gavin and he is five   
months old."   
Squall nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. He watched   
as Irvine set Kaeli gently to the ground. "Ok princess I want   
you and Allie to go and get some dinner."   
Allie piped up "Daddy we wanna stay with you and   
mommy!"   
"Yeah darlin' I know but your little tummies are empty and if   
you don't eat you'll get sick. Besides I told Uncle Zell to save   
you a few hot dogs." And the kids skipped out of the room.   
Selphie watched her daughter leave and then she sat it one   
of the chairs, "Squall...God....I....shit...twenty years..you've come   
back after twenty years."   
Irvine sat down next to her and draped an arm around her   
shoulders, "Alright Squall you tell us your story and whatever   
Zell told you and we'll fill in around the edges."   
When Squall had relayed his story and the gist of what Zell   
had said, Selphie was crying an dIrvine looked grim.   
Between her tears Selphie managed to choke out, "Squall   
we all loved you so much. Maybe we didn't all say it but it was   
true. I wish we could have helped you but the important thing is   
your back and better late them never."   
Irvine caressed Selphie's hair and kissed her cheeks while   
whispering words of comfort into her ear. And for a moment   
Squall felt pangs of jealousy. Not because he wanted Selphie   
or he wanted to be Irvine. But Squall yearned for the kind of   
relationship they shared. Years of loneliness will do that to a   
man.   
Irvine looked Squall in the eye "Well most of what Zell said   
was true but he forgot a few things. Squall, Seifer's dead."   
Squall was shocked that Zell hadn't told him but he couldn't   
find the words to express what he was feeling.   
Irvine kept speaking, "I guess I should start at the   
beginning. The day you left...." 

Flashback 20 Years Ago   
(Irvine and Selphie are sitting on the grass with the sun shining   
on them)   
Irvine: Say Selphie whaddaya say you and me go and have a   
little fun?   
Selphie: And whaddaya say you stop acting like a sleazeball?   
Irvine: Aw baby you know you like it!   
Selphie: Well maybe but still...   
(Rinoa runs over)   
Rinoa: SQUALL! He's gone!   
Irvine: Relax Rinoa! We'll help you find him!   
Rinoa: I'm scared! What if I drove him off?   
Irvine: You? No Rinoa if Squall left it's his own problem.   
Rinoa: No it's my fault!   
Selphie: I'm gonna alert Cid and the other SeeDs! 

Irvine stopped speaking and Selphie picked up where he   
left off, "Rinoa wouldn't tell us much about why she thought you   
leaving was all her fault. But eventually we pieced it together..." 

Flashback: 20 years ago   
(Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis are walking along the road to   
Balamb from the Garden)   
Selphie: So Zell's gone now...   
Rinoa: At least we know he'll be back.   
Quistis: Yeah.. Don't worry Rinoa! Even if worst comes to worst   
and Zell can't find Squall we'll be there for you!   
Rinoa(laughs bitterly): If only that was all I had to worry about!   
Selphie: What Rinoa? What is it?   
Rinoa: It's so awful... I'm pregnant...   
Quistis: Oh...   
Selphie: With Squall's baby?   
Rinoa: Of course it's Squall's! Who else would it be?   
Selphie: Um I...   
Rinoa: Shit Selphie! That's why he left!   
(Selphie and Quistis stare in shock at sweet tempered Rinoa   
for swearing but she pretends not to notice)   
Selphie: Squall knew you were pregnant?   
Rinoa: NO! I just found out myself! But that is why he left!   
Quistis: Could you be a little more specific please?   
Rinoa: Fine dammit! Squall and I slept together for the first   
time the night he left! That's why he's gone!   
Selphie: But Rinoa that doesn't make any sense.. I mean I   
never had a guy who just up and left because we had sex..   
Rinoa: Well you never slept with Squall! Hell nobody has   
except me! Squall was a virgin! But I wasn't! I slept with Seifer   
when I was 16! I told Squall and he said it didn't matter... But   
he's gone do it must have... I should've lied!   
Quistis: You slept with Seifer? Did he mention me?   
Rinoa: NO! Why the hell should he have?   
Quistis: Because I was his first lover...   
Selphie: Oh my God...   
Rinoa: So? BIG DEAL! I slept with Watts before Seifer but it's   
not like that ape Squall needed to know I lost my innocence to   
a guy who called him sir!   
Selphie: Geez Rinoa... I would've thought you'd have been a   
virgin... you looked so innocent...   
Rinoa: WELL I WASN'T! SO THERE! WHAT DID YOU TWO   
WHORES THINK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONES GETTING LAID   
AROUND HERE WELL YOU WEREN'T!   
Quistis: You're not really... I think you're just scared..   
Rinoa: YES! YOU ARE SO FUCKING BRILLIANT! I'M SCARED!   
I'M ANGRY! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?   
Selphie: Well for starters you could cut down on the swear   
words.   
Rinoa: DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!   
(She slaps Selphie and collapses on the ground crying)   
Rinoa: I'm sorry... I was just so frightened and embarassed...   
for screaming at you... for being pregnant... I'm so stupid.. I was   
so careful with Watts and Seifer and I just.. I ah just got carried   
away with Squall and I assumed that if anything happened,   
he'd be there for me because he loved me and we'd be   
together forever and we'd get married.   
(Quistis and Selphie run over and drop to the ground beside   
her)   
Selphie: Aw Rinoa that's what we all thought. Don't blame   
yourself for Squall's actions!   
Quistis: He'll come back once he's had a chance to cool off   
you'll see... 

"Quistis and I got busy with SeeD duties soon after that   
what with Esthar Garden being built and Trabia being rebuilt.   
Quistis was assigned as head of Esthar and I Trabia. Maybe   
we forgot about about Rinoa a little bit." Selphie glanced at   
Irvine briefly, "Irvine got offered jobs as well but well I   
remember us talking about it..." 

Flashback 20 years ago   
(Irvine is sitting on the floor of a Balamb Garden dorm room   
when Selphie walks in)   
Irvine: Selphie! I was just thinking about you.   
Selphie: Were you really? Irvine we gotta talk...   
Irvine: About what?   
Selphie: Us, our relationship and where we're heading and I've   
been offered a job as the new headmistress of Trabia and Cid   
wants me to go and oversee the rebuilding of it as soon as   
possible...   
Irvine: That's great baby!   
Selphie: I know it's just that I heard you were offered jobs too   
and I...   
Irvine(stands up): What is it Selphie?   
Selphie: I wanna be with you Irvine... I tried to tell myself that   
whatever we had was a brief fling but I've been admitting to   
myself that I have deeper feelings for you. And if you don't feel   
the same about me that's fine but I couldn't live with myself until   
I told you. I mean I've had other boyfriends and a few of them   
were my lovers but I've never felt this way about anyone before.   
I think it's real this time. I love you Irvine. I can't help it I...   
(Irvine clutches him to her and drowns out her words with   
kisses)   
Irvine: Oh Selphie you know I love you too. Whatever jobs I've   
been offered forget 'em! Nothin's standin' in the way of us   
being together. Of course I have one little condition though..   
Selphie(looks a little nervous): What?   
Irvine: That I get a job at Trabia. I'm not the kinda guy who can   
sit around doin' nothin'!   
Selphie(giggles):Of course!   
(Rinoa walks in)   
Rinoa: Oh gosh sorry I'm interrupting something.   
Irvine:What do you need Rinoa?   
Rinoa: Oh I just wanted to tell you I'm marrying Seifer and   
you're all invited to the wedding.   
Selphie: Seifer? Rinoa you don't have to do that!   
Rinoa: Yes I do! There is no other option!   
(She marches from the room)   
Irvine grimaced at the memory, "The wedding was really   
depressing. Rinoa was like a stone statue. Quistis and   
Selphie bawled the whole time.   
Squall got to his feet,"I've heard enough! I'm leaving! And   
I'm going back to my island! You idiots have screwed up your   
lives enough!"   
Selphie shoved the baby into Squall's arms, "Here now you   
can't leave! Now sit down and listen up! You can't just leave   
everytime things don't go your way! The truth is painful and the   
truth is Squall you screwed up a lot of lives by leaving and   
whatever pain we cause you tonight well I think you deserve it!   
Seifer was right! You're not a man! I don't even think you're   
human! Look I understand you wanted to be alone for awhile   
but twenty years is not awhile! That's not wasting time to think!   
That's cowardice!"   
Squall was stunned by the fire in Selphie's eyes. But even   
he knew she had a right to be angry. They all did except for   
him. And if Selphie was this angry well then Squall could only   
imagine what Rinoa's reaction would be.   
Irvine had caught one of Selphie's hands in his and was   
absently caressing her fingers, "I guess I'll keep on then... All   
right Squall I hope you understand how this next tale applies to   
you. Selphie wanted to be there when Rinoa gave birth. We'd   
been working nonstop in Trabia that whole year so it was nice   
to have a few days off. Besides we hadn't had any time alone   
since we'd realized we were in love.   
Flashback 19 years ago   
(Galbadia Hotel Irvine is sitting on the edge of a bed with   
Selphie in his lap)   
Selphie: Irvine before we go any further I want you to promise   
me something...   
Irvine: Anythin' for you Selphie doll.   
Selphie: Promise me you'll be here in the morning. Don't you   
leave me like Squall left Rinoa.   
Irvine: Is that what you're afraid of? Don't worry precious girl,   
when have I ever done anything remotely like Squall? 

Selphie picked up where he left off again, "We got to the   
house where Seifer and Rinoa lived. Well usually Rinoa lived   
there alone because of Seifer's work and no matter what Zell   
tells you Seifer didn't truly abuse her, he simply ignored her.   
He told her that he wanted nothing to do with the birth of your   
child. So we told Rinoa we'd be there. Rinoa only wanted me   
and Quistis in the room so Irvine would wait outside..." 

Flashback 19 years ago   
(Large stone mansion on cactuar island)   
Quistis:How're you doing?   
Rinoa: Ok but I wish it was over...   
Selphie: Do you have names picked out for it?   
Rinoa: Juliane for a girl and Squall for a boy. Oh I felt   
something...Ahh again...I think it's starting.. It's time!   
Quistis: Ok we'll walk out in the hall for awhile to speed things   
up!   
Rinoa: Oh it's really starting to hurt! I didn't know it would hurt   
like this!   
(Rinoa screams and grabs Selphie's wrist, her sharp   
fingernails cutting into Selphie's delicate flesh)   
Selphie: I'M BLEEDING!   
(Rinoa ignores her and shrieks louder)   
Quistis: Ok Rinoa let's get you into the bedroom and Selphie   
will help you out of your dress.   
Rinoa:NOO...I don't wanna take my clothes off! I'm scared!   
Quistis(glaring at Rinoa like an errant child: You do as I say or   
you will die! No matter what! No matter how much it hurt you   
have to get this baby out to save both of your lives!   
Selphie: Wait? She's dying? She wasn't dying five minutes ago!   
Quistis: She's not going to die right now! But eventually she   
will if she doesn't cooperate and that's life!   
(A whimpering Rinoa lets Selphie help her undress)   
Quistis: Selphie you help her onto the bed! Oh great we need   
hot water and towels! IRVINE!   
(Irvine comes running but Quistis blocks him from going inside   
or seeing Rinoa)   
Quistis: Alright Irvine get hot water, towels, scissors, ice cubes,   
thread, a needle and some soap! AND HURRY UP!   
Selphie: Oh look I can see a head!   
Quistis: NO! It can't be already! Rinoa just barely went into   
labor!   
Rinoa: Um I gotta admit something I started having pains at   
about 2 am last night...   
Quistis: RINOA! That was at least 12 hours ago!   
Irvine: Hey Quistis! There's a puddle in the hall!   
Rinoa: Oh did I mention my water broke at like 8 am?   
Quistis: RINOA!   
Selphie: QUISTIS!   
Quistis: SELPHIE! Oh no! Ok Rinoa hold onto Selphie's   
hands! Irvine I'm gonna need you in her to hand me things!   
Rinoa: Noooo....   
(Selphie kneels behind Rinoa and grabs her hands. Rinoa   
shrieks in pain)   
Quistis: Ok Rinoa I want you to push! Irvine hand me those   
scissors!   
(She cuts into Rinoa)   
Rinoa: Owww! Why'd you do that?   
Quistis: So it's head won't tear you! Don't worry I'll sew you up!   
NOW PUSH!   
(Rinoa pushes and moans, She grips Selphie's hands harder)   
Irvine: Dammit couldn't we have had a doctor?   
Quistis: No Seifer's orders were that Squall's child didn't   
deserve a doctor! PUSH HARDER!   
(Rinoa's tortured screams ring throughout the house)   
Quistis: Ok I think I've got it I can pull it out now. Yes I have it!   
You have a healthy baby girl!   
(Rinoa and baby both start crying)   
Quistis: Alright I'm going to cast sleep on you so you can rest.   
I'll let you hold her as soon as you wake up.   
(Rinoa nods through her tears) 

Selphie wore a half smile at the memory, "When Rinoa   
woke up all the pain was forgotten. She was so happy to see   
her baby. I guess it's like that for all new mothers. It was like   
that for me holding my babies. And I hope it was like that for   
my mother whoever she was..."   
Irvine smiled lovingly at Selphie, "And other than the pain it   
was that way for me too my love."   
Squall stole a look at the baby resting in his arms. And for   
a moment the child's violet blue eyes caught his. They were   
Irvine's eyes but where Irvine's eyes held the look of maturity   
and wisdom the baby's eyes were innocent and sweet. He   
wondered what his daughter's eyes were like.   
Irvine watched him, "Anything else you want to know?"   
Squall nodded, "Yeah you said Seifer was dead... Why   
didn't Zell mention it?"   
Irvine sighed, "Part of that is because Zell still juctions GFs   
secretely or so Selphie and I believe which wipes out his   
memories and the other part is that he feels responsible for   
Seifer's death. You see two years ago Zell was working part   
time as a train conductor to pay off a few gambling debts. He   
wasn't very good at train driving so one day when Seifer   
attempted to beat the train off the tracks Zell ran into his car.   
Seifer and his three sons died that day..."   
Selphie looked at the speechless Squall and then she   
walked over to collect her son, "And now I think we all need   
some rest!"   
Squall retired to the now dark dormitory where Zell was   
sleeping face down on a bunk. Squall secured the bunk   
furthest away from him. Zell was a loud snorer. Squall thought   
he'd never be able to sleep but he was out as soon as he got   
into bed.   
In the middle of the night Selphie woke up Irvine from his   
slumber.   
"Irvy?" She murmured into his ear as she ran her fingers   
lightly down his chest.   
"Mmmm?" Irvine mumbled sleepily.   
"Do you think I should have told Squall I had Zell contact   
Quistis?" she whispered.   
"He'll find out soon enough." Irvine rolled to his side so he   
was facing her.   
"Should I have told Zell to tell Quistis about Squall?"   
Irvine pulled her body towards him, "No let's surprise her.   
As a matter of fact I have some surprises for you..."   
Selphie laughed, "Oh really?"   
She drew closer to him and any thoughts but those of each   
other were forgotten. 


	4. :

ud4 Chapter 4 

Quistis Trepe-Strife was piloting the Ragnarok from Esthar   
Airstation to Trabia Garden. On board with her was her   
husband of one week Cloud Strife a man 25 years her senior,   
Esthar president Laguna Loire, Headmistress of the White   
SeeD ship Ellone and her bizarre husband Zone, and Quistis'   
top SeeD from Esthar Garden 19 year old Juliane Cara   
Leonhart Loire.   
Selphie's news of monster's attacking Trabia bothered   
Quistis but not as much as Quistis' marriage to a virtual   
stranger would bother Selphie. Quistis supposed, judging by   
the girl's silence that Juliane was bothered by it too. But   
Quistis assured herself that whomever she chose to marry   
was certainly not the business of a girl half her age. Besides   
Quistis thought she was still quite the looker at 38 and she   
could challenge that Juliane in a beauty contest anyday. What   
matter if the girl was two inches taller than her and had   
beautiful long dark hair the color of rich milk chocolate and   
clear skin with peachy cheeks? She, Quistis was blonde and   
blondes had more fun! Although Quistis had noticed a few   
gray hairs in her sunny mane that last week but hair dye would   
cover that. And her make-up certainly did bring out the color of   
her violet-blue eyes so well...   
It was just Quistis and Juliane in the control room of the   
Ragnarok. The other passengers were downstairs. Quistis   
glared at the girl. Juliane's unearthly quiet was starting to   
annoy her especially since Juli usually couldn't shut up.   
"So what's eating you?" Quistis asked in a tone that the girl   
couldn't possible ignore.   
"Nothing. It's just that Cid offered me a job. He's 75 and he   
wants to retire and the crazy thing is he wants me to take over   
Balamb Garden instead of one of his own SeeDs and I really   
don't know...." Juliane tugged at the ends of her long dark   
braids, which was something she often did when she was   
anxious.   
So that was it, "You should except it Juli! What a great   
opportunity for you! Of course I'll hate losing my top SeeD but I   
can't keep you with me forever!"   
"Nooo...Aunt Quistis you don't understand! I don't deserve it   
and anyway it's not what I want to do with my life."   
Quistis just could not believe that girl's reluctance; "Of   
course you deserve it!"   
"No I don't! He's just offering me the position because I'm   
Squall's daughter! I don't want a charity job because of some   
deadbeat dad who I never met and who never even knew I   
existed!"   
Quistis was impatient with the girl especially since she   
was acting so much like Squall; "Don't you dare say that child!   
You are the most talented young woman I know!"   
"Don't call me child! I'm not a little girl anymore! Besides I   
don't wanna be a headmistress I wanna be a singer! A   
superstar!"   
"And waste your life and all your training?"   
"Mama says I should follow my dreams!"   
Quistis sighed, "Yes but she was never a SeeD so she can   
not possibly understand about any of this! But never mind that   
now we're almost at Trabia." 

***************************************   
When Squall woke up he saw that Zell was already gone.   
And when he went out in the hall, he found Selphie waiting for   
him. She was carrying Gavin in a backpack.   
"Oh great Squall! You're up! I have so much to show you!"   
Selphie chirped obviously as much of a morning person as   
she'd always been.   
"Where're Zell and Irvine?" Squall started walking with her   
down the hall.   
Selphie handed him a paper bag, "Irvine is teaching his   
classes and Zell is running errands for me."   
"And I'm going to..." Squall opened the paper bag.   
"You get the grand tour of Trabia Garden!" Selphie gave a   
flourish of her hands.   
Squall pulled toast and juice out of the bag, "What   
about....?"   
"Oh Squall we'll deal with everything later. Right now I want   
you to see my Garden!" She paused at a windowed door and   
peered in.   
Squall looked over her shoulder. It was obviously a   
classroom for the youngest children judging by the bright   
colored pictures on the wall and the toys lining up the shelves.   
Squall recognized the teacher, "Isn't that....?"   
Selphie broke him off, "Yes that's my friend who you won   
my card from! Let's go in!"   
Squall reluctantly followed her inside. A room full of   
five-year-olds made him nervous. Being around people after   
so long alone was bad enough but he wasn't sure he could   
handle a room full of five-year-olds.   
Squall thought his eardrums would burst when all the kids   
chanted a greeting at once. Selphie remained unfazed and   
began hugging each of the kids, many of whom wanted to   
touch the baby with their sticky fingers.   
While Squall watched the noisy scene the teacher   
approached him. She was dressed to play with kids wearing   
jeans and a long-sleeved white tee shirt with a red smock on   
top. She looked at Squall warily before speaking.   
"You're Squall Leonhart? The missing man?"   
When Squall nodded mutely she continued, "Selphie talks   
about you all the time! I heard a rumor last night that you'd   
been found but I didn't believe it till now. You really are the   
man I played cards with all those years ago! Do you still have   
my Selphie card by the way?"   
When Squall stared blankly at her she continued to babble,   
"I'm Leah Kyrless by the way!"   
Thankfully Selphie came over then and began talking to   
Leah. Squall was feeling out of place and lost when he felt a   
tug at his sleeve. He looked down and saw a bevy of tiny tykes   
staring at him.   
"Wanna cowor wif us?" One of them asked.   
"Oh I don't know.." Squall didn't know how to talk to kids.   
"Puh--lee--ze?" begged the kids and before Squall could   
protest he found himself ensconced at a child-sized table with   
crayons and paper.   
"Watcha gonna draw Misser Squall?" One of the kids   
asked.   
Squall countered, "Well what're you gonna draw?"   
"Um chocobos or maybe you? Yeah that's it! I'm gonna   
draw you!   
Squall managed a smile, "Then I will draw you too."   
Squall had never considered himself to be an artist but   
when Selphie and Leah came over to see his pictures, they   
gasped.   
"Oh these are good!" breathed Leah.   
"Squall I didn't know you were so talented but we've really   
got to finish our tour," Selphie touched his arm.   
Squall shrugged and went with her back into the hallway as   
the children shrieked good-byes to both of them. A short ways   
down the corridor, Zell bounded up.   
Selphie stopped in her tracks, "Zell?"   
Zell motioned to Squall, "Selphie..."   
Selphie obviously knew what Zell's silent communication   
meant even if Squall had no clue, "Now?"   
Zell nodded, "Yeah..."   
Selphie glanced at Squall, "Let's go to my office..."   
Zell and Selphie wouldn't let Squall ask what was going   
on. Instead they maneuvered him into the elevator and Selphie   
pushed the button for the top level where her office was. When   
they stepped out into her office the room was filled with   
people. Some of them Squall knew and some of them he   
didn't.   
"SQUALL?" Quistis looked bewildered, "Selphie? Why?"   
Selphie looked nervously at her feet, "Why didn't I tell you   
about Squall? I guess I forgot... He only arrived here   
yesterday..."   
Zell put a hand on Selphie's shoulder, "And I only found him   
the day before..."   
"Well that's not why we're here!" Selphie stamped her foot,   
"Monsters have returned and..."   
Quistis was not satisfied, "Selphie! This man has been   
gone for 20 years! Some of us would like some explanations   
on the mysterious reappearance of Squall rather than some   
weird limit breaks or monsters!"   
"And some of us would like to be introduced to ah Mr.   
Squall did you say?" remarked a girl with long dark braids and   
bright aquamarine eyes.   
Selphie looked from the girl to Squall, "Ah Juliane this is   
Squall Leonhart. Squall this is Juliane Loire. Now let's get on   
with business! No wait I don't know you..." She pointed at a   
man of Laguna's age or a little younger with spiky gray hair.   
The man stuck out a hand to Selphie, "Name's Cloud   
Strife! I just married Quistis last week."   
Selphie groaned, "You didn't tell me Quistis?"   
Ellone laughed, "She didn't tell us either!"   
Selphie rolled her eyes, "Well I guess since he's your 10th   
husband you didn't think it was important to tell me! But you   
know what Quistis?"   
Quistis snapped back, "What Selphie?   
Juliane ran over then, refusing to look at Squall, "Hi Gavin!   
Oh you're so big! Can I hold him Aunt Selphie? I haven't seen   
him in a whole month!" She was obviously trying to distract the   
women from fighting.   
It worked. Selphie was the kind of mother who could not   
resist people gushing over her baby and she allowed him to   
be lifted out of the backpack by Juliane.   
Laguna spoke up, "I'd like to hear from Squall if he doesn't   
mind."   
Squall glowered at Laguna, "Yeah but I don't think I can be   
any more direct with you any more then you were with me...   
Ellone! Zone! Laguna!   
Zone let out a sound of protest, "What the hell did I do?"   
"My God! Why the hell does everybody have to be so   
fucking obtuse? Shit!" Juliane said angrily.   
Quistis was appalled, "Juliane watch your mouth!"   
"Why? It's not like any of you ever watch yours!" Juliane   
shot back, "Oh and by the way Quistis, you're not my mother so   
please stop acting like it!"   
Selphie threw her hands up in frustration, "Can we all just   
calm down for a few moments and speak one at a time? All   
right everyone to my conference room! I'll have to do with you   
what I do with squabbling students!"   
When everyone was seated around the round conference   
room table, Selphie spoke again, "Ok I'm going to call on you   
each one at a time. No one speaks when one person has the   
floor and we'll address all questions and comments at the   
end! Squall?"   
"Fine.. Juliane I'm sorry but it's Laguna's fault I abandoned   
Rinoa. He abandoned me so I guess we're even. Laguna you   
could have been a little more direct with me when we first met.   
Ellone, those flashbacks could have made more sense. Zone   
you stole my only porno magazine. Oh yeah and Quistis what   
happened? You used to be nice and now you're a real bitch!"   
"Ellone?"   
"Squall I didn't want to shock you too much and Zone what   
does Squall mean by porno magazine? I think this is really   
childish that we have to do this but some of you I guess haven't   
grown up!"   
"Zone?"   
"Squall gave me that porno mag in return for my Shiva   
card! I didn't steal it I hate porn! He insisted I take it because   
that's all he had to trade!"   
"Laguna?"   
"Squall I would have been a crappy dad but since you are   
hard headed and you hate me I guess you already know.   
Ellone doesn't know everything but she thinks she does and   
that's why the flashbacks made no sense."   
"Quistis?"   
"This is not getting us anywhere Selphie and you know it!"   
"Juliane?"   
"Let's just get this crap over with!"   
"Zell?"   
"Quistis's right..."   
"Cloud?"   
"What is this the world's most dysfunctional family reunion   
or something?"   
Selphie nodded, "Yes and Squall is part of the family   
whether he likes it or anybody else does! I'll admit I was   
shocked when Zell first found him but he's back and that's all   
that matters! Now on to why I called you here. Monsters have   
attacked my students. As you all know monsters have been   
gone for 20 years now since we defeated Ultimecia. I am also   
worried about new powers. I have experienced a new limit   
break. Something called an Aeris Rainbow appeared in my   
slot. This confuses me but I am more worried about the   
attacks of monsters.   
"Aeris?" Cloud whispered and before they could say   
anything he went on, :"Let me tell you a story about a woman I   
once knew named Aeris..."   


Flashback 40 years ago   
(Hojo's lab in Midgar)   
Cloud: Let's get outta here!   
Aeris: Thank you for rescuing me!   
Cloud: No thanks necessary...   
Aeris: This place is creepy...   
Cloud: What did they do to hurt you in there?   
Aeris: I don't know...   
(Gold Saucer)   
Aeris: Isn't it a beautiful view from here?   
Cloud: Yeah...   
Aeris: I want to tell you about Hojo's lab...   
Cloud: You don't have to...   
Aeris: They took a lot of my blood in there. I was so weak.   
Once they stuck a syringe needle in my pelvis. I think they were   
drawing something out.   
Cloud: It's not your fault they're evil!   
Aeris: I heard Hojo talking to Sephiroth about the DNA   
samples they got from me. They said something about   
cloning. What if they want to clone me because I'm an Ancient?   
Cloud: You don't have to worry anymore.   
(temple of the ancients)   
Aeris: My people... Did they build this place?   
Cloud: Maybe...   
Aeris: I know... I feel their presence!   
Cloud: For some reason so do I.   
Aeris: I want to go there Cloud.   
Cloud: Go where?   
Aeris: The City of the Ancients!   
(City of the Ancients)   
Sephiroth: Now it' s time to say goodbye... to all our company...   
A-E-R-I-S!   
(He stabs Aeris)   
Cloud: SEPHIROTH! NO! 

Squall had heard the name Sephiroth before, "While I was   
gone from here I lived on a remote island... There was a   
journal there... A journal I brought with me... A journal by a   
man named Sephiroth."   
Cloud didn't seem the least bit surprised, "My suspicions   
are correct then... Sephiroth... I thought I'd defeated him but he   
came here instead. To finish his work... I knew as soon as I   
saw Selphie. For I believe my dear girl that you are a clone of   
the long dead Aeris."   
Everyone was bewildered especially Selphie, "Me? But   
what's so special about me?"   
A slow smile spread across Cloud's wrinkled face, "You   
have the blood of the Ancients.... You have their powers. You   
look exactly like Aeris. There is no doubt in my mind that you   
were created by Sephiroth."   
One person was not too stunned to speak "Alright I think   
it's time we took a break. Besides my arm is asleep from   
holding the baby. " Juliane handed Gavin to Selphie and left   
the room.   
Selphie let out a sigh, "She's right let's break for lunch." 


	5. :

ud5 Chapter 5 

` Squall excused himself to go to the bathroom and when   
he was done he started towards the elevator not sure where he   
would go. He was scared of the confrontation he might get in   
the cafeteria where everyone else had headed. So he just   
started walking aimlessly down the hall and he was surprised   
when Juliane fell into step beside him.   
"Scared you didn't I?" She giggled, "You mind if I walk with   
you?"   
Squall managed one of his customary, "Whatevers!" but   
other than that he was speechless.   
"Mama said you'd say that. She called it one of your   
'Squallisms'". It took Squall a moment to register that 'Mama'   
was Rinoa.   
"Anyhow,' the girl prattled on, "I'm sorry if I came off as rude   
in there. I just hate her you know."   
"Who? Rinoa?" Squall queried.   
Juliane giggled again, "No not Mama! Quistis! But I don't   
really hate her... I just hate her jealousy. She's always trying to   
compete with people over who's the better headmistress or   
headmaster. I got offered a job from Cid Kramer. You know he   
is getting old and he's way past retirement age so he'd like to   
slow down some. So anyway he told me he'd like me to take   
over Balamb Garden. Quistis told me I should take it but then I   
am afraid she'll be jealous of me too. What I really want to do   
though is be a famous singer like my Grandma Julia. I sing in   
a band with some of my friends in Esthar on the weekends but   
Quistis thinks that's a waste of time and talent. Mama says I   
should follow my dreams. She's the only one that says it   
except once in awhile Grandpa Laguna does. Grandpa   
Caraway says that anything would be better for me than life as   
a SeeD."   
It struck Squall then that the girl had a lot of Laguna in her.   
Overly talkative, half-adult and half child; both were the kinds of   
creatures who enchanted and confused him. He said as much   
to her ,"You remind me of Laguna and maybe Rinoa too. Not of   
me at all but that is probably a good thing."   
Juliane linked her arm through his companionably "Oh   
Mama says I look like you when I'm angry."   
Squall groaned, "I guess it looks like you inherited all of my   
bad traits."   
"Possible but we don't know each other well enough to tell,   
" Juliane yawned airily.   
Squall noticed Irvine just ahead in the passageway. He   
was talking to three kids and he did not look happy. "What's   
wrong with you guys? I know Skot's in the infirmary and I know   
you're all worried about him but that's no excuse for   
misbehavior!"   
"That's Aurora with the strawberry blonde hair. She's Ellone   
and Zone's daughter. Anyhow she's a real hellion, "Juliane   
whispered, "Aurora's been kicked out of every Garden and this   
is her last chance. I feel a little bad for the other kids because   
Irvine is a really hard ass SeeD instructor. He is supposedly   
meaner to the kids then Quistis is and she is really tough!"   
Irvine was dismissing the students "Detention this   
afternoon! And remember a detention for you is also one for   
me! So next time you want to misbehave please think about   
that..."   
The kids stormed off and Irvine spotted Squall and Juliane,   
"Hi Juli! I see you two have met... Sorry I wasn't there but I have   
a job to do..."   
Squall shrugged, "It's probably better that you weren't."   
"So what's with them?" Juliane pointed at the receding   
backs of the troublemakers.   
Irvine glowered at them, "Those punks! They cheated on a   
written exam! And they whispered the whole time too!" He held   
up a beaten handkerchief, "They wrote the answers on this!   
Well it is a good thing Quistis is her because she can tell Zone   
and Ellone about their delinquent child! I heard they White   
SeeD ship is in Esthar right now so maybe Quistis can take   
Aurora when she leaves!"   
Juliane had dropped Squall's arm and was leaning lazily   
against the wall "Oh Ellone and Zone are here too and   
Laguna. Oh yeah and Quistis got married to some old dude   
name Cloud Strife."   
Irvine shook his head in disbelief, "Not again! Damn that   
woman never stops!"   
Juliane giggled, "Yeah tell me about it! I mean all of a   
sudden this new guy shows up in town and wham bam they're   
married! Oh well it's not like it'll last long!"   
"Maybe it could. Why not?" Squall tried to jump into the   
conversation.   
"Oh no no no! Look you've been gone 20 years. You don't   
know her anymore. You gotta understand that she goes   
through men like most women go through pantyhose!" Juliane   
was adamant.   
Irvine nodded, "Well I gotta get back to class now."   
Juliane stood up straight, "We're on our way to get   
something to eat anyway so I'll tell everyone hi for you!"   
When Irvine had returned to the classroom, Squall turned to   
Juliane and asked "We are?"   
"Well I am! Maybe you're not but I gotta get some food."   
Juliane went for the elevator and Squall followed her.   
They ended up in the Trabia Garden cafeteria. It was a   
large round room with a plate glass dome ceiling and round   
tables to match. The walls were decorated with bright murals   
of children, chocobos, mountains, flowers, trees, blue skies,   
rainbows, happy faces, kitties, puppies, bunnies, birds,   
horses, unicorns, butterflies, fairies, sunshine and basically   
just about anything else happy, sweet or cute anyone could   
think of. The tables were empty except for a few in the corner   
where Laguna, Cloud, Ellone, Zone, Quistis, Selphie and Zell   
sat eating.   
Quistis jumped up when she saw them coming. She ran   
over and hugged Squall so tight he thought he would   
suffocate. "Squall I'm so sorry about the petty arguments I   
caused earlier. It wasn't a proper greeting. I'm not a mean   
person if that's what you think I've become. I just missed you   
so much and it was a shock seeing you after all these years.   
Welcome home Squall!"   
When she let go of him, Squall felt another pair of arms   
encircle him, "Brother it's good to have you back in our family!   
Don't you ever leave like that again," Ellone was crying.   
Laguna hugged him next but he didn't say anything for he   
was sobbing too hard. And Squall realized with surprise that   
tears were falling from his own eyes as well.   
Juliane had been standing silently beside him, watching   
the reunion but she turned to hug him too, "All my life I've   
wanted to meet you and I thought I never would. Thank you for   
giving me the chance."   
Selphie spoke then, "I told them some of what you told me   
about why you left and where you've been. Not everything but   
enough so they would know."   
Ellone hugged him again, "Oh Squall we're your family..."   
Juliane chimed in, "Maybe we're a little dysfunctional!"   
Laguna groaned, "Don't listen to her Squall..."   
"But we're the only one you've got!" Ellone finished, "Squall   
we've all lost each other before but I feel like we've been given   
one more chance before it's too late..."   
Quistis had dried her own tears by this time, "Well I think   
the first thing that needs to be done is to let everyone know   
Squall is back and I mean everyone. Later we can deal with   
limit breaks, monsters, Sephiroth cloning and whatever else   
there is. Ok everyone? Are you ready Squall?"   
Squall sighed and looked over his friends and family, "As   
ready as I'll ever be..." 


	6. :

ud6 Chapter 6 

Rinoa Almasy woke up on her birthday to the sound of   
someone giggling and bouncing on her bed.   
"Ooh Juli! What're you doing here?"   
Her daughter's blue-green eyes sparkled merrily at her, "Well   
for one thing I wanted to surprise my mama on her birthday   
especially since I got her a cool present. And the other thing is   
well I came home to my apartment the other night to find my   
roommate Belinda in a shall we say compromising position   
with my boyfriend Johnny... And he said if I couldn't sleep with   
him, he may as well find relief with a girl who could even if it   
was that little slut Belinda. Anyway I guess I'm not living there   
anymore but I haven't had time to look for a new place yet   
because Quistis had jobs for me so I was wondering if I could   
crash here for awhile. I mean I know I'm too old to come crying   
to my mommy but..."   
Rinoa opened her arms and Juliane curled up with her, "Oh   
baby you're never too old to come home again."   
Rinoa cuddled her like she was still a little girl rather than a   
full-grown young woman. A woman who was 6 inches taller   
and 15 pounds heavier than Rinoa. Rinoa at 37 was still a   
lovely woman. She wore her dark hair in a shoulder length bob   
and her hair still had no gray in it. But Rinoa was still jealous   
of her tall curvy daughter when she was so petite, dainty and   
flat chested. On the other hand she was still proud to have   
such a pretty and smart daughter. Even if the girl was clueless   
about men.   
Finally Rinoa asked her the question she had not wanted to   
ask ,"Jules this is the fifth boyfriend this has happened with.   
Why can't you just enjoy yourself with one of them?   
Juliane pulled away from her, "You know why!"   
Rinoa sighed, "Don't you try to tell me that story again! You   
can't excuse your own silly behavior on good people!   
Especially dead men who raised you!"   
Juliane got off the bed, "Mama! Seifer...."   
Rinoa briskly cut her off, "Seifer loved you like you were his   
own daughter! He would never have done those things to you!"   
"He hated me and you know it!" Juliane was defiant.   
Rinoa and Juliane stared at each other, tasting the anger   
hanging in the air. Finally Juliane cleared her throat.   
"Um Mama I still haven't given you the birthday present I got   
you.."   
Rinoa really didn't care. A birthday was just another   
reminder of how old she was getting and the lonely years   
ahead of her. But to make up for their argument, Rinoa   
decided to please her daughter, "Sure what is it?"   
Juliane took her hands, "It's downstairs. Come with me..."   
Rinoa allowed her daughter to pull her down the hall to the   
top of a staircase. But Rinoa was frozen to the top step by what   
she saw below her.   
"SQUALL?"   
Squall stared at Rinoa's slender frame clad in white   
spaghetti strap nightgown which brushed the tips of her toes.   
Her hair was matted and her eyes were still full of sleep.   
Juliane stood next to her, smiling, with her hair in bunches,   
wearing a cream camisole and cream/red/black plaid pajama   
pants. They looked so much alike and yet so different. Mother   
and daughter.. a family and Squall longer to be a part of it.   
"Rinoa.." He took a step towards her.   
She advanced to him, "Squall?"   
He held out a hand to her, "Rinoa I..."   
In an instant she reached him, catapulting herself into his   
arms, hugging , hitting, laughing and crying. And Squall found   
himself doing those things too.   
When both had calmed down and Juliane had tactfully left   
the room. Rinoa stood away from him with an icy look, "Now   
tell me everything.... Why did you abandon me?"   
Squall sat on the bottom step and Rinoa plopped down   
next to him, "Fine! but then you're going to answer a few   
questions for me!"   
"Like what? What do I have to answer to? I wasn't the one   
who fucked his girlfriend and left her without a word of   
warning! Even though she was pregnant!" Rinoa screamed.   
"So? I didn't know you were pregnant! Besides you said it   
was safe! How the hell would I have known anything? I was a   
virgin and you were a slut so maybe you should have known   
more about sex then me!" God Rinoa! Seifer! Watts! And who   
knows how many more guy you opened your legs to!"   
"Watts? Who the fuck told you about Watts?" Rinoa   
shrieked.   
"SELPHIE!"   
"Oh and did she mention that Watts is gay? I knew he was   
before I met you! I slept with him so he could clear any doubts   
about his sexuality because he was confused! I was doing   
him a favor!"   
"Well you still could have told me!" Squall roared and then   
he started spewing out the story he'd told the others.   
When he'd finished Rinoa was even angrier, "Poor baby!   
You got laid for the first time but you get jealous because you   
weren't the first man she ever had! Just because she was   
normal and you were a freak? And don't think you weren't   
either! You still are! You sat on your ass on an island for 20   
years and believe me it doesn't get any freakier than that!"   
"And what about you Rinoa? You married Seifer? Why?   
So you could have a man to lean on? I thought you'd be strong   
and independent! I told you about me and now you're going to   
tell me about you whether you want to or not!"   
Rinoa snapped "Fine! 

Flashback 20 years ago   
Rinoa:mmm Squall?   
(she reached to the other side of the bed to find it empty)   
Rinoa: Our first night together and he's gone? I'll go find him...   
(one month later)   
(Rinoa is retching into a toilet)   
Rinoa: Shit why am I throwing up? Squall leaves and I get   
sick! And I haven't had my period this month... Oh no! I can't   
be! Please God tell me it isn't true!   
(one month later)   
Rinoa: Daddy I'm pregnant.   
Caraway: No Rinoa! And I suppose it's with the missing kid's   
baby too!   
Rinoa: His name is Squall, Daddy.   
Caraway: Whatever! Well you aren't keeping it!   
Rinoa: Yes I am! You can't make me have an abortion!   
Caraway: No but you are 17 years old and you are too young to   
be a mother! I'll find someone to adopt it if you won't have an   
abortion!   
Rinoa: It's my body and my choice!   
Caraway: In the eyes of the law you are still a child! If that   
Squall freak were still here maybe you and him could deal with   
this together! But I will not have you become a single mom!   
And that's that! 

Rinoa looked at Squall with less anger now, "I married   
Seifer soon after that. He hated the baby as soon as he knew   
about it but I wasn't going to give her up. He was lonely though   
since Fuijin and Raijin had become very close and he felt   
excluded. He said he always loved me but it was more of a   
marriage of convenience than anything else. The children we   
had together... I never felt close to them like I did to Juliane.   
Seifer told them not to call me mother because in his opinion   
my influence would taint them. They hated me more than   
Seifer ever did. Eventually we drifted apart and the boys stayed   
with him in Galbadia and it was just me here..."   
Juliane, "Squall everyone else has arrived and is waiting in   
the drawing room", interrupted them.   
Squall and Rinoa followed her and no one gave Rinoa the   
chance to ask what was going on. The drawing room was   
beautiful. The house reminded him in some ways of   
Caraway's mansion. He was admiring the room when he saw   
a picture of Seifer on the wall. The sight of Seifer's face   
brought back memories that he didn't want. Squall pushed   
them away but one would not leave his mind. (legs tangled in   
a lovers snare, mouths lashed together, wet heat, hands   
frantically searching, two hard bodies... Seifer! No Rinoa I...)   
Zell stood up from the piano bench where he'd been sitting   
and shook Squall, "Whoa man snap out of it!"   
Rinoa surveyed the crowd in the room, "You guys could   
have at least let me change out of my pjs first!"   
Cid Kramer ignored her, "This is urgent! After Trabia's   
attack I was worried but word has come to me that monsters   
have attacked Galbadia as well! We have reason to believe   
that Ultimecia has been born and is searching for her powers.   
That is why we have come to you Rinoa... Sorceress Rinoa.."   
"But I know nothing!" She grabbed Squall's hand and   
Squall figuring she had not realized she'd done it, let her cling   
to him.   
Ellone spoke softly from the hard-backed sofa where she   
sat with Zone and as Squall noted with surprise, their surly   
daughter Aurora, and "Yes we know Rinoa But your life is in   
danger... Ultimecia's minions are looking for you and they will   
do anything even kill you to get your power for her."   
Edea Kramer added, "It seems like a never ending circle...   
Time compression has mixed things up a great deal."   
Selphie who was sitting on a windowsill with Irvine   
declared, "We must break the cycle! This time she really must   
die for good!"   
"The children of the world must be protected! She will   
never hurt another child again!" Laguna insisted.   
Trampy Aurora who wore a black leather minidress, four   
inch high stiletto pumps, fishnets, black lipstick, kohl eyeliner   
and her red gold hair in a tatted mat, drawled insolently, "yeah   
but if Ultimecia has been born she must be a child now! You   
should be killing the kids instead of saving them!"   
"AURORA!" Zone was sharp.   
Aurora ignored her father, "Gee Ultimecia could be any girl!   
I'll bet she already knows who and what she is and is just   
laughing at all of you for not figuring it out! Mmmm Selphie it   
could be your daughter or one of your students or yours   
Quistis. Or even yours Mom. She might even be lil Miss   
Juliane over here. Why Ultimecia could even be... Say why not   
me?"   
And with that the mouthy 16-year-old girl laughed wickedly   
but no one noticed because the entire room was in an uproar.   
Rinoa climbed on top of a table and screamed, "Alright!   
Silence! This is my house and I demand some respect! I   
know Cid has declared a state of emergency but let's continue   
this discussion later after we've all cooled off and I've had a   
chance to get some real clothes on!"   
Everyone reluctantly agreed to Rinoa's orders and she   
marched out of the room, grabbing Squall and dragging him   
with her.   
Selphie, Zell and Cloud left to discuss the Sephiroth journal   
in the library. Ellone and Zone attempted to discipline their   
daughter but she ran outside. They made no attempt to follow   
her but Juliane slipped quietly after her. Ellone, Zone, Laguna,   
Cid and Edea all left for Rinoa's dining room where they could   
sit at the roomy table and talk.   
Irvine found himself alone with Quistis. Their identical   
violet blue eyes stared at one another.   
"I'm dying for a smoke," Quistis said but Irvine knew her   
well enough to read her mind and hear her unspoken words.   
"Sure I need a little fresh air anyway..."   
Irvine and Quistis walked out together without speaking a   
work but the silence between them was more intimate than   
sex. Irvine glanced back to make sure no one had seen them   
and when he was satisfied that no one had he hurried away   
with Quistis. When they were safely away from the house,   
Irvine began looking for a place where he could be alone with   
Quistis. It had been a long time and with this recent turn of   
events they had much to discuss.... 


	7. :

Chapter 7  
  
Rinoa led Squall into her bedroom. He sat on her bed and watched as she rummaged through a closet for something to wear. He felt himself become aroused just by looking at her. He wanted her so much but he figured after abandoning her for 20 years he had no chance of that. Still Rinoa was incredible to watch...  
  
  
  
  
  
Irvine and Quistis escaped to Seifer's garage. No one used the vehicles in it much now that Seifer was gone. Plus it was a mile from the house. He slammed her body up against the garage wall.  
  
"Quistis... I want you so much..." He moaned through gritted teeth.  
  
Her breathing was heavy and impatient, "Ah it's been so long. I've missed you Irvine."  
  
Irvine tore her shirt off, completely forgetting about the buttons on it. He threw it hastily to the ground and began undoing her bra while she reached for his belt. Quistis moaned when his mouth caressed her breasts, his hot tongue circling her breasts while she struggled to get his pants down. He kicked them off the rest of the way himself while her slender hands lifted off his shirt. When all their barriers of clothing had been eliminated Irvine roughly shoved her to the ground and she yanked him with her. Their mouths sought each other and both fought not to cry out as ecstasy overtook them. When it was over they would both be covered in scratches and bruises that would be hard to explain away but at that moment neither of them cared.  
  
He pushed her legs apart and slipped his hand between them. Quistis gasped and she wrapped her legs around his waist and then neither of them could wait for it any longer. Despite their vain attempts to keep their passion quiet they both screamed when he entered her.  
  
Their coupling was brief, torrid and violent with extra excitement coming from the fact that this was adultery for both of them and incredibly wrong for them to be doing. The others would be horrified if they knew but only Irvine and Quistis knew of the existence of the affair and only they knew the truth of how wrong it really was due to a dark secret they both shared.  
  
When it was over, both of them dressed still shaking from the strength of their passion.  
  
Irvine stood up when he was done and watched languidly as Quistis completed dressing, "It's never as good with Selphie…. Ever…. You know that don't you Quisty?"  
  
Quistis stood up then and drew his face to hers, "Irvine… Yes… You're incredible… There's something else though. She's looking for us. It is time for her to receive her powers.  
  
  
  
Aurora hid behind a boulder watching the scene between Irvine and Quistis. It turned her on so much that she hitched up her skirt and began touching herself. She never wore panties in case an occasion such as this came up. So engrossed was she in herself that she didn't notice Irvine and Quistis leave or the girl who'd come up beside her until she felt a hard kick to her side.  
  
"You filthy piece of shit whore!" Juliane stood looking down at her with a look of disgust.  
  
Aurora scrambled to her feet. "Yeah well at least I'm normal unlike you Miss-I-can't-have-sex-for-some-crap-reason Juliane! I don't know what your problem is!"  
  
"At least I'm not a slut doing what you're doing out in the open!" Juliane's face became guarded.  
  
Aurora's expression became smug, "Well you should have seen Irvine and Quistis getting it on over by the garage! You would have been horny too."  
  
"You make me sick! Making up lies about other people to cover your own indiscretions!" Juliane pushed the girl backwards.  
  
"Lies? Like the ones you tell about Seifer raping you?" Aurora taunted.  
  
Juliane became livid and things quickly turned violent between the two girls.  
  
  
  
Rinoa came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Squall was still sitting on her bed watching her.  
  
Rinoa stood there in a fluffy pink towel dripping water onto the red carpet, "Squall… You look at me like a starving man."  
  
He averted his eyes away from her sleek body, "Maybe I am…"  
  
Rinoa toyed with the corner of the towel, "I don't know how to explain it but when I look at you it's like no time has passed even though it's been 20 years."  
  
When Squall didn't answer her, she turned red with embarrassment, "Sorry Squall, I…."  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Squall grunted.  
  
Zell rolled his eyes dramatically, "Ultimecia married some guy named Sephiroth? Why the heck wasn't he in the castle? How much you wanna bet Squall wrote this all himself out of boredom?"  
  
Cloud tapped the book with his index finger, "You see Zell too much in here makes sense."  
  
"Maybe to you but it doesn't to me," Zell huffed.  
  
Selphie laughed, "Zell, how would squall have known about Sephiroth?"  
  
"Maybe he poked around that Ultimecia castle when we weren't looking!" Zell shot her an exasperated look.  
  
"I don't know Zell," Selphie shuddered, "It seems too creepy to me. Hey wait a second Zell… by insinuating that Squall heard the name Sephiroth while in Ultimecia's castle, you're basically saying that this journal is the real thing."  
  
"No I'm not!" Zell hesitated, "Oh wait yes I am… It's just that I don't want to believe any of this crap. It all seems hokey to me."  
  
"Sephiroth met Ultimecia in our time," Selphie murmured dreamily. "That means he could be here now…"  
  
"Couldn't we stop them from meeting?" Zell wondered.  
  
Cloud shook his head, "Ultimecia would still achieve her goals with or without him. He didn't give her the sorceress powers. She got them from Rinoa."  
  
"And Rinoa got them from Edea who got them from Ultimecia, C'mon the powers had to have begun somewhere!" Zell rapped his fist impatiently on the table.  
  
"Maybe it's all like Edea said: A great unbroken circle." Selphie suggested.  
  
Zell grumbled, "I still don't like it."  
  
Cloud ignored them and kept on reading.  
  
Juliane reeled in shock from Aurora's blow. Aurora had used meteor on her. They had fought before but spells had never come into it. With GFs banned for their memory erasing powers the magic command was technically not available to any of them.  
  
"How did you cast?" Juliane's nose was bleeding and she watched the blood drip to the ground.  
  
Aurora paced back and forth; her thighs teasingly flashing out from the slits of her skintight skirt. "Maybe I really am I sorceress. You can call me Ultimecia if you like Cousin Juli…."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned we're not related. I hate you! You're not even worthy of being alive. You are a despicable, lowlife, slutty, piece of crap scum of the earth whore. I don't think you have a shred of humanity anywhere in your body. If you were dying of thirst I wouldn't quench it. If you were starving I wouldn't feed you. Naked and I wouldn't clothe you. Homeless and I wouldn't take you in. You are pure evil. I've never cared for you before but now I see you for what you really are. You bitch! I hope you die alone, weak and powerless. But more then that I hope you live to regret your evilness even if it's in your dying thoughts. I hope you feel a bit of compassion and you know what you put your mother through. Goodbye Aurora or maybe I should say Ultimecia as I no longer have a doubt in my mind that that's who you really are."  
  
Juliane turned and fled, leaving Aurora/Ultimecia laughing at her words.  
  
Ellone stood on the veranda of the large house wondering where her daughter was. Her daughter's speech troubled her but she could never believe that her precious girl was Ultimecia. Aurora just had a big mouth and a wild imagination. She'd get over her fancies soon enough and go on to something else. Ellone reassured her troubled mind. Ultimecia had to be out there somewhere and they would find her. Ellone just knew it in her heart.  
  
  
  
Irvine and Quitis had meant to head back to the main house but they'd gotten struck again by their illicit lust for one another. They sat naked on the beach watching waves beat against the shore.  
  
Quistis lit up a cigarette, "I am so sore. How am I going to walk back?"  
  
"Are you done bleeding?" Irvine rested a hand lightly on her thigh.  
  
Quistis nodded, "Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't be so rough with each other…"  
  
"Rough is what makes it so good with you Quistis." He began to run his fingers along her inner thighs.  
  
"I know it is and it's not like I want to stop but I'm worried about Cloud getting suspicious about the bruises and scratches. What about Selphie? Aren't you worried about her?"  
  
He laughed, "Selphie will never know."  
  
Cid looked disbelievinly at Zell. "So what you're saying is that this Sephiroth guy married Ultimecia? And they had three children in the future which Sephiroth brought here and gave to Edea? That is preposteroud."  
  
Edea was equally skeptical "There is no way that Irvine, Quistis and Seifer were brought to me by Sephiroth! I would never let an evil man into my orphanage."  
  
"Do you remember when they arrived? Do you remember when I arriced because I think Sephiroth had something to do with it? If I really am an Aeris clone then Sephiroth had a hand in creating me."  
  
Edea's eyes widened, "I remember Selphie… I remember where all my babies came from but there was no Sephiroth."  
  
1 Flashback 37 years ago  
  
Man In Black: Will you take care of her  
  
Edea: You want me to give away your daughter?  
  
Man: She's not really my daughter but I am her guardian. She's named for me. I was her Godfather.  
  
Edea: What is her name?  
  
Man: Selphie…  
  
Edea: A last name please?  
  
Man: She doesn't really have one but I always think of her as Selphie Tilmitt. It means ancient child in another language that I speak. Her eyes seem so old.  
  
Ellone: Oooh Matwin, anodder baby? Like my brodder Squall an' baby Zell?  
  
Edea:Yes like them  
  
Man: So you'll keep her?  
  
Edea: How can I refuse a helpless child?  
  
  
  
Edea continued, "Quistis, Irvine and Seifer were abandoned on the doorstep a month later with a note that said 'Please take care of the twins and their sister. Their mother is dead. Signed S.' Could the man have been Sephiroth? Could that be 'S'? I don't want it to be true but somehow I know it might be."  
  
Cloud added, "'Selphie is a feminine version of 'Sephiroth'. The name means 'chosen one in the language of the Ancients."  
  
"Are they all evil? If Irvine is the product of the two evilest beings ever to exist is he really evil? Can I trust my husband?" Selphie almost whispered.  
  
Zell had been reading the journal again, "Whoa we missed something. I think the could be a key to the whole mystery of Ultimecia!"  
  
Zell began reading aloud:  
  
This morning my beloved Ultimecia was angry for she could not get back in time easily. 'What I wouldn't give for my mother's time compression abilities! Mine are so much weaker! I must have her, Sephiroth! I must join her powers to mine so I can end this miserable world and kill the SeeDs.' Right now she can't go back herself but she is controlling a sorceress called Edea back in the time where Ellone is. I hope my darling will get what she wants. I hate seeing her frustrated like this. I wish I had my Aurora back but she never lets me call her that anymore. It's Ultimecia or nothing.  
  
  
  
Ellone who'd walked in the room in time to hear the last part screamed and fainted. And as the others ran to help her a nagging thought remained in all of their minds. Where were Quistis, Irvine and Aurora and were they truly safe from the three of them?  
  
  
  
Aurora/Ultimecia ran into Quistis and Irvine on the path back the main house. She stopped them.  
  
"You know who we are and what we have to do now. Come with me my children."  
  
And they answered her in unison "Yes mother…"  
  
  
  
"Am I safe?" Rinoa worried.  
  
Cid calmed her, "As long as you stay here."  
  
Squall asked, "But aren't they still here? Ultimecia, Quistis and Irvine I mean. Shouldn't Rinoa be running?"  
  
"Here is the last place they want to be, " Cid answered, "I have a feeling they know what we know and they aren't ready to fight yet."  
  
"So I should stay here?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Cid nodded, "Yes but not alone."  
  
Squall volunteered, "I'll stay with her."  
  
Cid nodded, "Yes and the rest of us will return to our Gardens to protect them and to alert other Gardens. I have a feeling there is a long fight ahead of us…" 


	8. Broken Cord

_Author's note: It feels odd to be updating this story after five years but it deserves some type of ending. Perhaps not the one I envisioned when I began writing it six years ago but I don't like the idea of an unfinished story. Since it's been five years I'm sure it will be a surprise to readers that I am updating it. It is a surprise to myself._

Chapter 8: Broken Cord

Aurora smirked at Irvine and Quistis loyally following her down the path. She liked the feeling of power she had over the two of them. Irvine and Quistis would gladly lay down their very lives for Aurora but she would stab them in the back in a heartbeat. Aurora lived for one purpose and one purpose only which was to achieve power for her. Everyone else was just collateral as far as she was concerned.

"Mother?" Quistis whispered nervously.

Aurora stopped abruptly mid-stride and whirled around to face Quistis and Irvine. Her hands were on her hips and her face clearly showed her impatience and anger over being interrupted. "Hush Quisty! I am not ready to be addressed by you yet, you insolent brat!"

Quistis looked thoroughly cowed and Irvine snickered at her embarrassment until a stern look from Aurora startled him too. Aurora rolled her eyes and for not the first time she was angry with how poorly the Garden school system had raised them. Aurora had detested school from day one and had always done poorly which upset and bewildered her parents. Ellone and Zone had expected a daughter who behaved as they had raised her. Instead they got Aurora who defied anything and everything her parents or so-called civilized society believed in.

Quistis and Irvine stared wide-eyed at Aurora. Aurora stared icily back at both of them feeling more angry than annoyed at this point. She needed intelligent minions not fools. But since these were the only people she had she supposed they would have to suffice.

Quistis began to twitch nervously. "Stop moving!" hissed Aurora.

Irvine had the nerve to speak next, "Can we get you anything Mother? Anything at all?"

Aurora smiled. She knew what they must expect her to ask and that they were not yet ready to do anything truly useful for her. "Get me a comb, Irvine." She answered him after some thought.

"A comb?" Irvine whimpered.

"Yes a comb! I want the two of you to comb my hair." Aurora indicated the tangled locks on her head.

"Why?" Irvine wanted to know.

"Because we have business in Deling City to attend to," Aurora said in the same tone of voice that a mother would use on a very small child. She'd certainly heard Ellone use the same tone enough with her.

"And how are we supposed to get there?" Irvine boldly asked.

Aurora instantly turned angry again and said through gritted teeth, "I expect you to figure that out Irvine. If you consider yourself my son you will do exactly what I ask. Without questioning my authority. Do you understand?"

"But Mother…" Irvine whined.

"Hush Irvy." Quistis admonished him gently. She produced a comb from her pocket. "Sit please, Mother."

Aurora sat gracefully on a boulder and Quistis began to gently comb the tangles out. Irvine began pacing nervously and whimpering as if he were a stray dog.

Aurora sighed. It was going to be a very long night and their work had not even begun yet.

Squall stood with Rinoa in the doorway of her home. They were watching the others leave. Everyone was leaving for the time being except the two of them. Squall felt the intimacy of the situation hang between them like an iron chain linking their hands. For a while Rinoa said nothing and Squall being used to silence stood in quiet comfort by her side.

Rinoa finally broke the silence. "It's been a long time since I had someone here with me at night."

Squall was too shy to meet her eyes. "What about Juliane?"

Rinoa laughed softly, "One thing you should know about mothers and daughters is that we don't always agree. Juliane is away more often than she is here. I thought maybe once things fell apart between Seifer and I that things would mend between us but so far they haven't."

Squall was very curious about what had driven a wedge between Rinoa and Juliane but wasn't sure it was acceptable to ask. He could really think of a suitable reply to what Rinoa has said so he offered a simple, "Oh…" instead.

Rinoa needed no prompting to continue talking. She never had but Squall had figured that part of her might have changed. She had become more thoughtful though and was quiet for a minute before speaking, "She made some accusations against Seifer. I know they never got along but he would never have done any of those things to her that she said he did. He wasn't a bad person. He was just moody and misunderstood. That's sort of how I always thought of you. You and Seifer were always a lot alike."

_I'm nothing like Seifer. _Squall thought to himself. Out loud he said, "What kind of accusations?" He would believe anything horrible about Seifer even if Rinoa felt delusional enough to sing his praises. Squall knew how horrible Seifer could be and already a part of him felt a fatherly protectiveness for the child he hadn't known he had.

"Come inside. I'm getting cold out here and I'd rather be comfortable to talk. I can make us some tea. Do you like tea?" Rinoa turned to push the door open.

"Love it," Squall remarked casually. He brushed past Rinoa to hold the door open for her and then followed her inside.

Selphie had reached Trabia Garden by 10:00 pm accompanied by Juliane. She showed the young woman to guest quarters and then after a quiet consult with several staff members she retired to her own bedroom. The decision had been reached among Selphie and her staff that the announcement regarding impending danger would be put off until morning. Many of the younger students were already sleeping and all agreed that it would be best to give the students a peaceful nights rest. Who knew when any of them would be able to rest again with the way things were going.

Selphie's children had woken up and ran to greet her with the exception of baby Gavin. Kaeli and Allie were happy to see their mother and full of news of the day without her. Kaeli did not notice her father's absence and after a few exuberant tales of the day's exploits and hugging and kissing her mother she went back to bed. Allie however knew that something was wrong. Selphie knew that Allie knew but wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Mom… Where's Daddy?" Allie looked at her with her blue eyes round and frightened.

_Irvine's eyes… _Selphie thought sadly as she looked at her daughter. Allie was intuitive and sensitive to other's feelings and Selphie had always felt a special bond with her first born. _My beautiful baby… If war is truly upon us how long will you remain sweet and innocent? You are half Irvine's. Yesterday I would have felt like I was blessed and lucky to have my children be his children. Today it feels me with dread over what you might become. If you are part of Irvine and he is part of Ultimecia than you are part of her too. What are you? What am I? If I couldn't trust Irvine not to feel the pull of his evil bloodline how can I trust you? You are my little girl. So sweet, so innocent and so trusting… I've lost Irvine to Ultimecia's influence. Am I going to lose you too? I always ached to have the large extended family that others had. The parents, the grandparents, the cousins… I felt sad sometimes that Rinoa could give that to Juliane with Laguna, Ellone, her father, Zone and Aurora. But if I had known that your grandmother was Ultimecia maybe I would not have desired it so much. Ellone… She is Aurora's mother… That would make her your great grandmother. I can't believe it didn't hit me sooner but I am glad. She is a good woman. Anyone would be proud to be related to her. And Squall would be some form or another of an adopted uncle since his mother adopted Ellone. So maybe you do have family but not what I would have expected. I would give anything to give you back your father. I don't even know if I can anymore. All of this thinking and worrying about family relations is making my head hurt._

"Mommy?" Allie's use of "Mommy" shook Selphie out of her reverie. It had been a long time since Allie had called her that. Kaeli still did but Allie at twelve viewed herself as too old and mature for baby stuff as she called it.

Selphie clutched her daughter to her feeling the contours of Allie's long brown braid hanging down her back, "Oh honey I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Allie looked up at her. Allie would not be looking up at her much longer though. Selphie noted ruefully. At 5'1 Selphie was almost always the shortest woman in a crowd. Allie would more than likely be taller once she reached her full adult height. "For what Mommy?"

"Daddy isn't coming home tonight," Selphie began, taking a deep, ragged breath.

"Why?" Allie's eyes filled with tears from worry and dread which magnified Selphie's own terror at the situation.

Selphie struggled to find the words that a twelve year old would understand but realized as she struggled that Allie was no longer a baby. She was old enough to understand far more than Kaeli would and did not need to be shielded from the truth or to have it sugarcoated for her. "There is an evil woman named Ultimecia. Daddy has gone with her."

Allie was curious, "Did she kidnap him?"

Selphie's heart ached as she continued to shatter Allie's view of her father, "No sweetie. Daddy chose to leave and help her on his own. Aunt Quisty has gone with him too."

"But why Mom? Why would Daddy leave us? Doesn't he love us?" Allie was indignant.

Selphie did not know what to say. She wanted to believe that the last twenty years with Irvine had meant as much to him as they had to her and she wanted to be able to reassure her daughter with complete confidence that Irvine loved them and that he would come back to his family and be the loving husband and father he had always been. But she couldn't reassure Allie because she was not entirely certain that Irvine would come back or that he loved them. All she could do was hold her child in her arms and hope that she could protect her three little ones from whatever evils might face them.

Selphie was not the only one shedding tears for a lost loved one that night. Cloud Strife stood on a balcony in Laguna's presidential mansion in Esthar. He was smoking a cigarette. It was a habit he had picked up from Cid Highwind a very long time ago and one he still thought was disgusting and longed to quit. He had tried many times to quit or at least cut back but was ashamed that he had so far not been successful. Times of stress like this one made it almost impossible as smoking always calmed his nerves. He turned his gaze to the starry night sky above and contemplated the events of the last few days.

_So you were here too Sephiroth. I had suspected you came here for so long but until now my travels had been fruitless. Now I've found the proof I was looking for all along. Aurora is gone tonight. Ellone is heartbroken. I wonder when she will find you. When will the union that produced Quistis and Irvine occur? And Selphie? She reminds me so much of Aeris… Is what I'm thinking possible or was it just a coincidence? If Sephiroth was indeed the man who brought her to Edea where did she come from? I don't think she is the child of Sephiroth and Aurora. The journal… I think it opened up more questions than it gave answers. And Quistis… I don't know what I was thinking to imagine that you loved a feeble old man like me. You are so young compared to me. I was a fool and you knew it. You used me and I still do not know why. I shouldn't be letting my heart break like this for you. I barely knew you so I don't understand why it hurts losing you so damn much._

Cloud turned from the balcony to go back inside. Tears ran down his cheeks and he felt hot with shame that anyone would see him cry for a woman he barely knew. But he realized that it was not only Quistis that he cried for. It was Aeris too. And maybe some of the tears he shed were for himself.


End file.
